A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. For example, users may consume digital content via electronic devices that include an electronic display. Examples of such electronic devices may include electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, navigation devices, and augmented reality devices, to name a few. Form factor and other physical characteristics associated with an electronic device can affect user experience. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction in connection with electronic devices continues to be a priority.